Secrets Of The Wind
by Lady Europa
Summary: When a new world claims one of its mothers tears fall and questions are asked. Can a senshi truly die? As an evil older than the gods themselves emerges secrets hidden in a murky past are about to be revealed and questions answered.


Secrets of the Wind  
By Lady Europa   
Prologue – A Light Fades, A World is Reborn 

***

I finally managed to get the prologue of SOW rewritten. I personally feel it is much better for the long and painful rewrite. I'm hoping to have the other rewritten chapters up by the end of the week, and if your lucky maybe even a brand new one. Anyway here is the rewritten version of Secrets of the Wind. Criticism is more than welcome.

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Sailor Moon nor do I own it. No profit made from this story and it has been written for entertainment reasons. 

***

Barren. That was the word, the only word to describe what the Earth had become. The ground was covered in snow and ice; the remains of once proud buildings lay scattered across the landscape, a silent testimony to a lost civilization. This was the sight that greeted Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, also known as Trista to a select few, as she walked through one of her portals. It was not her first look at this dead world as she had come many times to grieve for all that had been lost. But today she was not here to mourn, for the time gate had shown her that it was time for the world's rebirth.

Slowly she made her way through the frozen landscape, eyes alert for the door that would bring forth powers that were feared across the universe even now after a thousand year disappearance. Her search would be a long one as not even Trista knew where the other senshi had hidden themselves and so had to rely on the faint auras given of by the senshi. 

***

While she was distracted by her search the time senshi managed to do something that would have her friends rolling on the floor in hysterics, she had tripped over what appeared to be a snow covered rock. Brushing herself of and repressing the urge to blow it to pieces, the guardian of time was ready to continue her search when she sensed very familiar power.

When she approached Trista saw a strange glint from the so-called rock, which on closer inspection (while pondering if it would ruing her reputation if she just blew the thing up) proved it to be a jutting piece of metal. A last quick check of the surrounding energies showed the hateful thing to be the very same bit of metal she had been searching for. With an ironic laugh she knelt down and wiped the snow away to reveal an old, rusted door. After bracing herself, Trista manage to pull off the remainder of a broken handle. Not surprising, considering the thing had being sitting in the harsh conditions, unused for a thousand years, but annoying all the same. With a smile that she would have denied existed Sailor Pluto stepped back and raised her staff. 

"Pluto Deadly Scream" she whispered softly, and as she spoke a ball of violet light left the Garnet Orb and obliterated the stubborn door. Smiling to herself Sailor Pluto walked through the still smoking hole and down into a dark hallway to awaken her beloved friends. 

***

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"   
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER"   
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER"   
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER"   
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER"   
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER"   
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER"   
"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER"   
"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER" 

The cries of the eight planetary princesses, the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of the Earth echoed out over the barren landscape. The different coloured light of their power combining into a pure white light that healed all it touched. The icy ground became green and luscious, trees burst from the ground growing to towering heights in seconds, people and animals awoke from their millennium long sleep and glimmering crystal cities grew up from the ground. The world was being reborn.  


***

Deep beneath the Earth's surface the power of those great champions reached one it shouldn't have. It reached an evil so old that it had passed from the pages of myths of legends. It had been waiting a long time in a fitful sleep for this moment; because this was the chance that fate had promised it so long ago. The chance for revenge, the chance to fulfil its ultimate purpose. 

It could feel her. Her light shone through the darkness of its mind as she called forth the power of her planet. The bonds she shared with the other senshi blazing with a golden light as their power combined. Now was the time it could strike, while her mind, heart and soul were unguarded, vulnerable to its attack. 

But it must hurry. It was too weak to sustain conscience for long and the chance would not last much longer. So it reached out, taking a part of its own dark soul and pushing it deep inside her light. 

Wait! 

Something had gone wrong. But what? It reached for her light once more and found the darkness surrounding it. 

"NO!" The sound echoed through the room. It had given too much. In its haste and weakness it had given far more than she could take. It had aimed to turn her to side of darkness but the darkness had instead taken over her defenceless body and done what darkness did best it had hidden the light. It had surrounded her soul in darkness killing her. In that one instant destiny had changed course. In that instant the light had been given a second chance. 

***

They had done it. The world which only minutes before had been barren was now full of life. A crystal city stood looking as if it stood for an eternity. People were fighting the remnants of sleep and wandering over to the circle of light, the same circle that surrounded their champions, their rulers. Cheers filled the air as soon as people remembered how to make them. But the celebrations were soon to end. 

A heart wrenching scream shattered the mood as a senshi fell with a sickening thud against the ground. 

***

The dark one cried out in anger as the light disappeared. Now there would be no powerful ally to crush the senshi with. No way to return the great kingdom where it had been born. 

No. It couldn't think like that, there was too much at stake. It would bring the kingdom back and destroy the pathetic power of the other light ones. They hadn't existed before and they didn't have to exist in the new world.


End file.
